


Equally amazing

by Hotgitay



Category: Here and Now (TV 2018)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Friendship, Gen, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 00:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Ashley and Malcolm quality time





	Equally amazing

“Daddy duty has taken over”Malcolm winked playfully

“You’re a good father”Ashley says to him 

“Coming from an equally amazing mother”Malcolm compliments her 

“Smooth”Ashley laughs 

“You have a great laugh”Malcolm tells his wife 

“Aw thanks sweetie”Ashley kisses him softly 

“You’re welcome my love”Malcolm says to her


End file.
